


Right Here, Right Now

by necroneol



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Link, Exhibitionism, FTM trans link, M/M, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: Link has a suggestion that leaves Sidon shocked, but not in a bad way.





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate the tags, there’s some FTM trans pre-op anatomy on Link’s end. He is also selectively mute, though it does not play such a big role in this particular fic. anwyays, enjoy! ❤️

It was just a little trek, nothing important even. A simple trip to a neighboring Hylian village to fetch a type of ingredient that was not indigenous to the Zora realm. Sidon had offered to have a royal assistant sent out to retrieve it, even mentioned the possibility of him going himself, since it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Link had insisted that they make the trip together, and on foot at that. He did not say why, and Sidon did not ask, but the truth of his reasoning was likely fairly easy to decipher: Sidon or any one of the Zora peoples could have easily made the trip there and back within an hour at the most with their exceptional swimming, but what was the fun in that? Going on foot, “Hylian style,” as Link had put it, was a much longer way to travel, and that was exactly what Link wanted: alone time with the Prince without the disruption or the curious gazes of his kingdom.

 

His intentions had been pure from the very beginning, if a little selfish with desire to spend time with the Prince he had come to love so greatly. Some time after Link had first shown up at the Zora Domain, under Link’s initiation and Sidon’s greatly reciprocated eagerness, they had become more than friends. Intimacy was first a sensual, lustless thing, driven only by the raw want to learn and love wholly and purely, but as Link’s visits became less frequent with his growing list of obligations, their meetings became a bittersweet mix of sweetness and hasty, hungry hands. Not that Link particularly minded, though he would love to see Sidon more often regardless.

 

By the time the pair returned to the Zora Domain, the sun had begun to set behind them, and the realm came to life, as it always did under the blanket of the moon. Golden rays glittering over glass-like structures during the day time was no doubt a sight to behold, but there was something about the domain in the darkness that held a different, captivating sort of feel. Much like the Zora themselves, who had the genetic ability to glow in darkness, at certain luminous spots of color on their bodies. This was a fact Link had found out very early into their relationship, and one he thought about very often.

 

Sidon was going on about the history of the Domain, as he usually did—he adored his people and the kingdom that was to be left under his care who knows how soon. Link absorbed all he could, listening silently with a small, pleased smile. He nodded when Sidon shot little glances his way, to reassure him that he was listening as they padded slowly and blissfully down the bridge to the center of the palace. The trip had made them sleepy and warm, perhaps even a little heat exhausted, at least in Sidon’s case. Their steps were slow and clunky, their purchases jingled at their sides.

 

Sidon interrupted himself mid speech to greet a sleepy looking guard at the end of the long bridge. The guard nodded in return, and straightened up a little self consciously under the gaze of the Prince, who, of course, did not even take note of the guards drowsy state. Link and Sidon carried on, towards heart of the palace, where Sidon’s chambers lie. At first, Link had been spending his visits sleeping in rented beds, but not long after his acquaintance with Sidon, the Prince had secured him a proper personal chamber with not much choice as to whether or not Link could decline the offer or not. And then, eventually, they began to sleep together nightly, until Link no longer required a chamber of his own and made himself a home in Sidon’s room instead.

 

Link glanced at another guard as they passed him. A thought crossed his mind. A thought that was not particularly innocent. And a thought that he was well acquainted with. He made another quick look around, and then reached out to tug on Sidon’s elbow fin. The Prince slowed automatically, stopping beside the Hylian, and turning his head to meet his gaze.

 

“Something wrong, Link?”

 

Link shook his head, and his stomach flipped as his mind was already beginning to wander and explore. He cast yet another nervous glance, one that Sidon noticed and copied reflexively. “What is it, my pearl?” He asked, quietly now, feeling nervous merely because Link was.

 

Link hooked his finger in the decoration of Sidon’s silver arm band. He tugged him closer again. He started to pull at the collar of his tunic, as if he was hot. His hand fell from his collar to his belt, where he pinched the buckle between two fingers and slipped his pinky into the leather to pull it slightly from its hold. He edged closer to the Prince, letting his hand now trail down his smooth skin to his hand, where he laced their fingers together. Sidon knew the belt pull move well enough to recognize what Link was asking for—and he would be lying if he said a surge of excitement had not rushed through him instantaneously upon realizing what it was Link had stopped him for.

 

Keeping his voice low, he replied, “Once we get into our room I’ll make you feel incredible, my love...”

 

But Link shook his head. At this, Sidon blinked hard, taken aback. Link stepped away from Sidon, dropping his hand, and leaned against a glittering, glowing column just behind him. He grinned, red-faced but eager, and with his hand at his waist curled his finger in to invite Sidon to follow. He slid around the column with Sidon in tow, until they were out of sight by any guards keeping post at this hour.

 

Sidon sidled up beside Link, who was already reaching for the gold chords around Sidon’s chest. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea, dearest...if we we’re caught in this manner...”

 

Link grinned ever so sweetly. With swift, sure hands, he signed one word:  _ please _ .

 

Sidon sucked in a breath through his sharp teeth. He crumbled and gave in, though not without one last survey of their surroundings. He put one hand above Link’s head, braced against the column, and the other below Link’s waist, easily undoing his belt buckle with Link’s assistance. Link’s head was humming, his ears full of cotton and his hands shaky. It was adrenaline—the thrill of something so inappropriate, so...exposed and kinky...it was making his brain turn to mush. He placed his hands on Sidon’s hips as his pants dropped to his ankles. Sidon wedged a large thigh between Link’s legs, rubbing him. Link turned his head into the fabric of his cloak to grip it in bared teeth, preemptively attempting to keep himself quiet, lest they be caught.

 

Sidon kissed his temple, the corner of his eye, his cheekbone, his lips, his chin. Link tilted his head back ever so slightly, exposing his throat in a silent request to keep going. Sidon hummed softly as he pressed closer to reach Link’s soft skin. His kisses were gentle, but his teeth grazing his neck were teasing, and it was clear he was fully aware that it drove Link crazy. The boy writhed against the column, let out little stifled grunts and groans, pushing down on Sidon’s knee, using it to stimulate his clit. But this pressure was not enough. Link tugged on Sidon’s hips, moved one hand to his inner thigh, where he thumbed over Sidon’s swollen sheath. He coaxed his dicks from their sheath slowly, working them over with both hands as best he could while trying so hard to stay focused on keeping quiet. In the distance, he heard the familiar almost slapping footfalls of a guard, and he tensed.

 

Sidon heard it too, raised his head. He peered over the side of the column, and after a moment of looking, returned his attention to his lover who was currently in the process of melting beneath him. He hummed and craned his neck to meet Link’s lips, kissing him sweetly. “My lovely pearl,” he cooed, rubbing his nose into Link’s hair. It smelled of sweat, earth, and the faint trace of floral shampoo. He took a deep breath in, relishing in the familiar scent of his lover. Everything about Link was something to be adored, without a doubt.

 

But Link was becoming increasingly impatient. He pulled on Sidon’s hips again, bucked against his thigh, whined in his throat. Sidon chuckled, and took Link’s chin between his fingers. “Do you want me, my love? Right here?”

 

Link nodded fervently. He signed again, desperately,  _ please, please _ .

 

“I didn’t know you could be so naughty, my dearest...it’s an interesting sight...” Sidon trailed off. His gaze raked over the Hylian beneath him, back pressed against the glimmering column, legs hitched and toes the only thing touching the ground, wet and trembling against Sidon’s thigh, his cloak gripped tightly between his teeth. Link did not shy away from Sidon’s gaze, had become comfortable with his appreciative stares long ago, but he couldn’t stop the heat that crept to his cheeks.

 

Luckily, Sidon did not leave him be for long at all. With his twin cocks exposed and dripping, he began to grind his hips, teasing Link’s entrance, never pushing in but coming so unbearably close...Link was whimpering like an animal now, trying so hard to push down onto Sidon, but held back every time by Sidon’s careful pulling away. Until suddenly, with the only warning being a little whisper in his ear, Sidon thrust into him, pushing nearly a quarter of his girth into Link’s vagina. Which was a lot, considering the massive— _ massive _ —size difference between Hylians and Zoras. The two cocks had been intimidating the first time Link had encountered them, but Sidon had assured him that they only really used one at a time, and that he would not do anything Link did not want or was not ready for.

 

He was no longer scared of the impressive length, but that didn’t mean he was any more accustomed to the blinding pleasure it came with. Their anatomy was compatible, sure, but not made for each other. All it took was half of one of Sidon's cock to reach and stimulate every inch of Link’s hot insides. 

 

Sidon thrusted into him quickly, a little roughly, but only because he felt nervous and pressed for time. The sound of footsteps came near them again, but this time instead of stopping Sidon merely put his fingers in Link’s mouth to shush him and jerked into him hard. It was a good thing he had put his fingers in Link’s mouth too, because immediately following this Link let out a strained, trembling moan. Sidon eventually returned his attention to Link, who was drooling around his knuckles, eyes fluttered nearly closed, legs shaking.

 

Sidon slowed his pace and lowered his hand from above Links head to instead comb through his stringy, sweat dirtied hair that was damp again with the exertion of this risky sex. He whispered in Link’s ear, let his teeth graze his lobe. Link shivered and turned his head away from Sidon’s fingers to kiss the Prince, feverishly, with the urgency of some touch starved creature. Link’s tongue swiped over Sidon’s teeth, catching pleasantly on their sharp edges. Sidon felt as if he was the one melting now.

 

He quickened a little more, now that Link’s body was able to take more of his length. The boy vibrated under him, eyelids fluttering as he drooled against Sidon’s mouth and gripped his hip pads with full nails. He did not break skin, they were too close cut for that, but those calloused, Hero’s had the possibility to, and that idea was enough for Sidon. He made one final thrust, rough and desperate  enough to momentarily slide Link off the ground against the column, ragdolling his head against the crystalline material, swiftly pulled out, and then came, hard and long. His body shook, and he took Link’s tender shoulder between his teeth as he did so, pinching the skin between rowed teeth. The wetness coated Link’s shirt front and splattered in little drops here and there onto the floor. Link, blissed out himself, came a moment later, frame shaking to the core. He dripped onto the floor, too, sweat and come mixing together.

 

The Hylian hero released a groan through gritted teeth. He slowly released Sidon’s hips, and Sidon’s dicks slowly sheathed. Link, panting still, rubbed the backs of both hands across his face, wiping away sweat and drool. Sidon was already pulling Link’s pants back up and fastening his belt. He didn’t know what to do about their little mess on the floor, but Link had a handkerchief, and volunteered it to clean. They swiped it up quickly, and Link tucked it folded dirty side in into his pants pocket. He finally looked up at Sidon, who was staring at him with such a heavy look. Link offered a smile, one of which Sidon eagerly and sincerely returned.

 

Link raised his hands, and formed a quick phrase with his hands and fingers:

 

_ Let’s do it again soon? _

 

Sidon laughed, and rubbed his nose against Link’s forehead once more. “Anything you want, my sweet Link.”


End file.
